Chaos of the Storm
by Wicked.Intentions
Summary: Gaara/Rock Lee. Rock Lee is sent to Sunagakure to deliver a scroll from the Hokage. On the way, he encounters Gaara, who is awaiting a sandstorm. Caught up in the violence of it, Lee is forced to seek shelter, and Gaara tags along. They unwillingly find solace in each other because of it.
1. I: Reunited Enemies, Sand and Leaf

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this anime/manga, does not belong to me. The plot itself belongs to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _Chaos of the Storm_.

**Story Summary:** Rock Lee is sent to Sunagakure to deliver a scroll from the Hokage. On the way, he encounters Gaara, who is awaiting a sandstorm. Caught up in the violence of it, Lee is forced to seek shelter, and Gaara tags along. They unwillingly find solace in each other because of it.

**Notes**: This is set sometime after Lee's recovery and before the time skip. Gaara is not the Kazekage yet.

This story has been taken from one of my old accounts, and I am redoing it and hopefully seeing it to the end, albeit slowly. Please bear with me.

* * *

Chapter I: Reunited Enemies, Sand and Leaf

_Rock Lee is given a mission to Suna, and he runs into Gaara along the way._

* * *

The twittering of birds nesting in the towering trees encircling the Village Hidden in the Leaves permeated the air, and a light breeze swept through the crowds, fluttering hair and clothing briefly. The air was warm enough to be uncomfortable, but it was a familiar warmth that hovered over the Land of Fire. Civilians and shinobi alike were outside enjoying the weather that their land was blessed with.

The Fifth Hokage swept her calculating gaze over her village, fiddling with a tied scroll within her grasp. Wind danced through her open window she was standing in front of and played with her hair before disappearing. She pursed her lips, sweeping her bangs from her eyes.

At long last, she turned her head to address a woman who had just appeared in her office in a swirl of leaves.

Shizune bowed her head low with a flourish, nearly kissing the ground. "Lady Tsunade, you summoned me?"

"Yes," she responded, walking around her desk overflowing with paperwork, books, and scrolls alike. She eyed it distastefully but her gaze captured her assistant's. She held up the scroll. "I received an urgent message from the council of Suna this morning. I have my reply here, and I need someone to deliver it immediately."

"Understood. What chuunin did you have in mind?" Shizune reached for the scroll, already mentally shifting through the available choices for a long run through the desert.

"Chuunin?" Tsunade held a hand to her mouth to contain a giggle. "No, I think I'll send one of our genin. Rock Lee, perhaps? There is no reason to send someone overqualified when we have so many that still require some experience."

"You're serious?" Shizune questioned, rolling the scroll around in her hands nervously.

"Yes. I heard he has recovered very nicely since the operation."

"But..." she trailed off, thinking of the Wind Country. "...what if he gets lost in the desert? Shouldn't we send him with a team, at the very least?"

"Oh, come now, Shizune! What would they think, us sending more than one shinobi for a simple 'yes' or 'no' reply?" the Hokage's expression soured. "I think more highly of our shinobi."

"_Aaaiieee!_ I just don't think this is right!" Shizune protested, her eyes wide with concern. She nibbled on her lower lip, thinking about the genin who had just undergone a life or death operation on two of his limbs. She already knew how he would respond to a mission such as this one, which was the reason she was trying to talk sense into her mistress before the inevitable occurred.

"Shizune, please do not question my motives. I am the Hokage here. What I say goes." The serious expression on her face didn't last long, and she broke out in a delighted grin, a blush adorning her normally pale cheeks.

"…Yes, Lady Tsunade." Shizune sighed, forming the handsigns for a teleportation jutsu.

Once her assistant had vanished as quickly as she had appeared, Tsunade whisked a half-empty sake bottle out from under her desk, chuckling and retaking her spot at the window. In her opinion, the paperwork could wait a few hours until she had sobered.

* * *

"Three hundred ninety-seven! Three hundred ninety-eight! Three hundred… ninety-nine! _Ugh!_ Four… _hundred!_" Rock Lee gasped as he reached his goal of push-ups and leaped to his feet. His bandaged hand swept across his forehead to dislodge the sweat that had collected during his training.

"It's painful to watch," Neji commented from a nearby stump, eyeing the darkened spots on his teammate's clothing with unveiled disgust.

"Oh, Lee, do you ever give yourself a break?" Tenten pouted, hands on her hips. She shook her head in disbelief. "I swear, the things you put yourself through... and so soon after surgery!"

"Of course not. I feel as if I could do anything! I have been given a shiny new arm and leg, and I intend to use them to their fullest!" Lee flashed a sparkling grin and a "thumbs-up" at them. He stretched his body a bit and spun around to face his training stump, which was slowly caving in the middle from the amount of kicks and punches that had withered away at it over the years. In his excitement to be training, he wrapped his arms around it lovingly.

"I'm glad that you feel that way, but you only just recovered. You shouldn't strain yourself so much."

"I cannot allow myself to become lazy; if I do not train constantly, I will lose my ability!" Lee's face was overcome with emotion. His eyes traced the bark, shining with unshed tears. "I would not be a splendid shinobi if that happened! In the time I spent hobbling around with a cane, only able to watch as my friends became stronger, I realized just how gifted I had become. I have resolved to never again allow myself to become so overpowered by my opponent."

Tenten frowned, observing her teammate as he stroked the stump he was leaning on. She opened her mouth to reply, but a swirl of leaves alerted them to another person's presence in the training grounds.

"Rock Lee, the Hokage has a special mission for you," Shizune announced, scroll in hand. Her eyebrows were drawn up with worry.

Lee blinked, surprised. He released the tree stump and turned to face the newcomer. "A mission for me? Just me?"

"Yes."

He grinned, elated at the news. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he inquired, "What is this mission?" _Finally, I will be able to show just how much I have improved_, he thought.

"You will deliver this message to the council of elders in Sunagakure."

Lee accepted the scroll that was handed to him gratefully. _That does not sound so bad_, he mused. Out loud, he asked, "What is the rank?"

"It shouldn't be more than a C-rank. You're just traveling through the desert, straight to the gates of Suna. The guards will direct you to the council, and you will give them this scroll. You will also need to wait for them to give a reply, if there is one. If so, it will be brought straight back to the Hokage."

Saluting, he couldn't help the pride that filled him. _The Hokage thinks I am worthy enough to deliver a message that could contain secret information!_ He couldn't wait to get started. He lifted his face to the sky, delighting in the warming rays that fanned across his face through the foliage above him, clutching the scroll to his chest as if fate depended upon him being as close as possible to it.

Shizune prepared to depart but hesitated, her concerned eyes roaming the calm features of the Leaf genin before her. "Rock Lee… please be safe."

"I promise that I will get to Suna and back in less than two days! If I do not accomplish this goal, I will perform six hundred laps around Konoha!" he promised with a wink.

Shizune gave him a sad smile and disappeared, intending to report back to Tsunade about her successful delivery.

"Good luck, Lee! We'll be here waiting for you when you get back!" Tenten pulled Lee into a fierce hug. She grabbed fistfuls of his jumpsuit as if he would crumple away and be gone forever. She squeezed her eyes shut.

A light blush stained his cheeks as his impossibly wide grin grew. His arms encircled his female teammate's back with equal enthusiasm. "Yes, I am hoping to see you guys here training when I return so I may join you!"

Neji crossed his arms. Glancing at Lee, he simply advised, "Don't die."

"I will not die! This mission will be fast and easy, just you watch!" With a final wave, the shinobi took off, scroll in hand and gleam in his eye.

* * *

_I think that is everything!_ Lee thought to himself as he loaded the last of his arsenal and provisions into his pack. He slipped his arms through the straps and hoisted it onto his back. It was fairly light so it wouldn't hinder the his quick travel through the inhibiting sand.

He exited his apartment and hurried to the gates of Konoha, radiating excitement and confidence in a fifty-mile radius. It was infectious to everyone he passed, and he received many "congratulations" and "good luck" along the way.

Naruto, too, couldn't help but notice the determination in his friend's step as he neared the gate of Konoha. "Hey, Bushy-Brows!" he called out, jogging towards the green-clad shinobi. He was itching to know what was happening.

Lee blinked and spun around to greet Naruto. "Ah, Naruto, hello!" He was already ten minutes late departing from the village, but he would make up for it with a burst of speed later on.

"Where are ya headed?" Naruto's gaze trekked from the beaming face to the pack slung across his back.

"I am off to Suna to deliver a message to the council of elders of Suna!" The pride he felt at being chosen for such a mission was clear in his features.

"Suna?" Utter surprise adorned Naruto's face. He frowned, closing his eyes in thought. He scratched at the side of his face. "But isn't that where… _he_ is?"

"Ah… who are we talking about?"

"Who else? The guy who mangled your arm and leg, Gaara!"

Lee shuddered slightly at the mention of Gaara's name. "…Yes, he is in Suna."

"Do ya think it's okay to go there? I mean, he could want your blood still! Watch, he'll just finish the job..."

"Naruto, I highly doubt that… Gaara… would attack me if I entered into his village. I doubt I will even see him. My mission is so brief; I need only to go straight to the council, receive another scroll, then leave. The chances of encountering him..."

"I hope you're right. Just come back alive, Bushy-Brows. We'll have ramen!" With a goodhearted slap on the back, Naruto left to the other boy's furious nodding and thoughtful expression.

Lee, with fear now clouding some of his confidence, broke into a sprint out the gates, flashing his mission scroll at the curious guards with a grin.

* * *

"Gaara, the sandstorm is coming."

Without even glancing at his sister, Gaara watched as sand from his gourd trickled to the ground from between his clenched fingers. His dark-rimmed eyes followed its path silently.

"You're not thinking of going out there, are you? They say this one is going to be one of the most dangerous yet."

"I know. That's why I intend to go."

Temari started at his gruff voice. "W–well, as your sister, I can't allow you to put yourself in danger. I care so much about you. I can't stand to watch my brother run off into a storm."

"You can't stop me," he reminded her after a pause. His eyes finally lifted from what he was doing to lock with Temari's, noticing the tears that collected in the corners and threatened to spill over.

"Maybe not. But I can still try." She glared tearfully. _Why did I think anything would be any different after what we had gone through at the Leaf Village?_

"I don't want you to interfere. I want to feel the violence and chaos of the sandstorm around me. It makes me feel so alive."

"And get yourself injured while doing it?!"

"I won't be injured." He regarded her coolly, reattaching his heavy gourd to his back. He was ready to join the desert in its fearsome dance.

"You always scare me when you disappear like this! Think of how your family feels!"

He glared at Temari, saying nothing. In the past, he would have threatened her with the possibility of murder by his hand, but his desire to kill had been stifled slightly. Now, he would just ignore them if he disagreed.

Temari, sensing that her younger brother was going to try to leave, blocked the doorway. "I won't let you leave, and Kankuro won't, either!

His face blank of expression, Gaara slowly raised his hand in a hand sign and disappeared in a swirl of sand.

Temari rushed forward with a gasp, hand outstretched, only to capture a handful of sand that slipped through her weak grasp. _Gaara... please... Be safe._

* * *

"Oh, I know I have passed this cactus more than once! It still has that stump growing out of the side that resembles a squirrel!" Lee stomped his foot in agitation, swiveling his head every direction, seeing nothing but miles of sand, dunes, and cactus or desert grass here and there.

He frowned at the map clutched in his hand, scanning the direction he had decided to take. "I should have seen an oasis somewhere around here… That would have been my checkpoint."

Lee wiped sweat from his brow and squinted up at the sun beating down on him. He tugged at his clinging spandex suit. "This is definitely not proper Wind Country attire." The suit felt like a soggy second skin, and he wished for more than nothing for an excuse to take it off—an oasis that he could take a quick swim in.

_Perhaps I should have started out during the evening when the sun was not so intense._

Breaking out into a run, Lee was filled with new determination. _I will find that oasis before the sun sinks lower than that sand dune in the distance, or I will carry five large sacks of sand on my back when I begin my return to Konoha!_

* * *

This oasis had always been one of Gaara's favorite spots. Even as a small child, he had never stopped coming here before a sandstorm. It was a spectacle to behold, one he never intended to miss. The feel of the grainy wind fluttering his hair and clothing, being consumed by the shifting sand and overwhelming heat emanating from the sun, that was what took his breath away and gave him purpose. He wanted to control the very desert in the way the calamity of nature did.

Temari, Kankuro, and the entirety of Suna didn't understand Gaara's enjoyment of the desert quite as much. He enjoyed the sand, the hot sun, the quiet and desolation. He even enjoyed his dark clothing sticking to him with the aid of his sweat. The desert was a wasteland that brought death upon those who dared to brave its depths. He was truly impressed and respected his home for the sheer effort and sense of survival that the location demanded from its inhabitants.

It was all so familiar to him, like the embrace of a lover. He never wanted to leave it.

Gaara was absolutely sure that, by now, he knew every rock and desert plant that was located in the empty vastness. He knew where everything was, and he could find anything with his eyes closed. He had explored the caves, played in the dunes, harvested the plants, and built from the untamed sand.

At the moment, he was observing the colorful array of fish in the oasis between his village and the Leaf Village, pouring flakes of food into the water. Ever since he had come back from the chuunin examinations, he had felt a sense of change. He had been so dead-set on killing everything in his path that he had lost sight of his real self, the one that existed before all of the betrayal and hate. He reminisced on those days as a child.

_I am a monster_, he thought to himself, clenching his fist. His eyes narrowed on the fish, struggling to bring up the hate that once consumed him. It was an effort he wasn't sure he could muster up anymore, and he unfurrowed his brow, relaxing his jaw. _Temari and Kankuro... even after everything I've put them through, they continue to care about my well being. I was wrong about everyone hating me. I only wish I could take it all back. My regrets... they pile up._

He grabbed at some of the grass he was sitting on, his head falling back. The unpleasant heat consumed him, bringing sweat to the surface of his skin. He ignored the shade that was mere inches away from him, preferring to endure the hot sun. In a way, he supposed, he deserved nothing less than to bake in the heat. There were plenty of people who would agree.

Shaking his head of such negative thoughts, he discarded the bag of fish feed into a pouch on the side of his pants. Gaara sat back with his legs crossed, feet tucked under him.

His dark-ringed aquamarine eyes roamed over the vegetation and the never-ending desert around him before settling on a figure wearily heading towards his sanctuary. They narrowed with distrust.

Gaara quickly ducked in the bushes, waiting for his chance to reveal himself to the unknown person.

* * *

Lee cried out in happiness and relief as he spotted the blurry trees and shimmering water of the oasis checkpoint._ Finally! Master Gai, I have found it! Would you not be proud of me for such a feat?_

The last few had been mere mirages, but this time he was confident that it was real.

He stumbled into the lush, emerald grass that called to his aching feet. The water begged him to jump into its cool embrace and wash away his hot sweat. He was not one to disappoint himself or ignore the attractive beckoning of these simple pleasures, so he fully intended to revitalize himself within the oasis before crossing the remainder of the desert to arrive at Suna.

He dropped into a sitting position and began removing his shoes and blindingly orange legwarmers and weights. He piled them to the side neatly before turning his attention to the vegetation.

His reddened and callous feet were buried into the grass, and Lee let out a moan of satisfaction. The grass was damp, too. It was a small portion of heaven within this hell of a desert.

Lee unwound his bandages from his arms, wincing at the tender flesh of his left arm. He grimaced as his scarred flesh was revealed, embarrassed at the painful memories it brought back to him. The bandages were quickly organized and dropped into the pile of the Leaf shinobi's accessories.

Grasping the crimson tie of his headband at the small of his back, Lee unknotted it.

Gaara's eyes widened slightly in shock as the unknown person turned out to be Rock Lee, the genin from the Leaf Village, and one of the only people to have penetrated his sand barrier. Out of the people he would have guessed the person to be, he couldn't say that Lee would have been one of them. He had crippled him, hadn't he? So quickly, the genin was already doing missions.

With annoyance, Gaara watched as the shinobi began removing his ridiculous clothing. _What is he doing? How dare he come into my oasis?_

Narrowing his eyes, the red-haired sand ninja noted the change in Lee's expression. A light blush adorned his cheeks, and he was looking around with slight embarrassment and self-consciousness. Gaara's confusion was immediately solved when Lee began removing his spandex.

The shinobi's eyes unwillingly drank in the sight of pale, tight flesh being exposed as the green jumpsuit was peeled off. The skin was obviously burning if the sweat glistening upon its surface was any indication. He frowned deeply, his eyes unwillingly following a bead of sweat that rolled down Lee's abdomen.

Lee felt his blush darkening as he hesitated in sliding his green outfit down past his waist. After all, he was still very modest. Even though his initial observations had told him that he had no spectators, he was still worried that someone could come along and find him nude and vulnerable.

Should someone come, he'd be completely bare with only the crystal clear water as a shield. Except, it wasn't much of a shield because he could see to the bottom of the pool, where small fish carelessly circled through the water, without any trouble. _Please, do not let that happen. I wish only to spend a few moments to rest her_e, he thought, unsure of who exactly he was addressing.

Fidgeting, Lee dropped the remainder of his clothing, and it pooled around his ankles. The sandy breeze that swirled around him and cooled his sweaty flesh caused a shiver of anticipation to overtake his body.

However, remembering his nudity and feeling ashamed, he leaped into the water, crossing his legs. In his opinion, the water felt better than it looked. His eager moan filled the oasis. Cool water curled around him, washing away his sweat.

Gaara furrowed his brow when he heard Lee express his approval verbally. _Does the water truly feel that good? _The Sand shinobi didn't feel that this situation was being fair to him. Why was he the one crouched in the bushes while Rock Lee swam in his oasis?

Climbing out of the foliage, Gaara quietly stopped at the edge of the oasis, eyes trained on the unaware Leaf Village genin enjoying his rest.

"I don't believe I said you could come here."

Lee yelped at the growling voice, dropping lower into the water, hands over his crotch. He spun around, spotting Gaara instantly.

Gaara reveled in the utter shock in the other boy's eyes. His eyes held Lee's own captive.

"G–_Gaara_…" Lee whispered, horrified. His blush deepened as he realized that he was completely naked in front of the very person that tried to kill him several times. He found that he couldn't take his eyes away from the aquamarine orbs that stared into his soul. The feeling of vulnerability overwhelmed him, and he backed up a few steps, shuddering at the thought of feeling that sand crawl over his body again.

Arms crossed and expression blank, Gaara interrogated, "What are you doing here?"

"I–I am here to deliver a message to the council of elders of Suna from the Hokage, herself!" He announced proudly, turning his head to ensure that the pouch that held his important scroll was still in the pile of his clothing.

Disinterested, Gaara decided that he wanted to swim, also. His hands dropped to the buckle keeping his gourd attached to him and loosened it. The heavy dried vegetable dropped to the ground behind him, bringing Lee's attention back to him.

Lee backed up a few more steps, fearful. "W–what are you doing?"

Gaara didn't reply. Instead, he flung the white cloth wrapped over his shoulder to the side, leaving him in his black shirt and cargo pants. He bent down and pulled off his shoes, unraveled his bandages, and tossed them all aside carelessly.

Lee's eyes widened in disbelief, and he opened his mouth in horror. "Gaara, you are not honestly thinking of coming in here, are you?!" he wailed, unsure if all this blushing he was doing would become permanent. The thought of Gaara being naked in the water with him...

Gaara would have arched an eyebrow if he had one. He grasped the edge of his black shirt and pulled it over his head, along with the netted top underneath. _I don't see the problem... I'm a male, too._

Lee couldn't look away as Gaara stripped in front of him. He took in the flawless pale skin of the other shinobi. He didn't appear to be someone who lived under the sun all of his life. His skin was like porcelain, unblemished and untouched by the harsh conditions of the climate he inhabited. He had never even had the misfortune to be scarred, unless one could count the Kanji upon his forehead.

Dropping his shirts, Gaara's hands went to his pants, undoing them in the front. Due to chafing, he didn't use underwear.

Lee quickly figured this out, and he averted his eyes, his face heating up uncomfortably. _Stop this incessant blushing! It is just Gaara... It does not mean anything. I am a splendid shinobi of the Leaf Village, and I can handle this. I can handle anything he can throw at me..._

Gaara's pants dropped to his ankles, and, shameless, Gaara stepped out of them. He didn't have a single piece of clothing on him at this point. It made him smirk to see Lee fidgeting so much.

The Leaf Village genin's ears perked up at the splashing of the water that signaled Gaara's entry into the oasis, and he immediately shot to the far end, away from the object of his fears. He took a moment to debate the pros and cons of turning his back on the dangerous Sand shinobi for a few seconds to climb out of the water and run back to his clothing. His nerves won, and he grasped a fistful of grass to give him the leverage to leap out of the water.

With a flash of movement that was nearly undetectable, Gaara materialized next to Lee and seized him by the back of the neck, spinning him around to face him and pinning him against the side of the pool with the length of his body.

"A–_ah!_ Gaara! P–please do not kill me! I have an important mission to complete!" Lee cried, pulling at the hand clamped around his neck. _Please... please... help me get through this alive! I need to get away from him!_

The Sand shinobi's eyes roved the terrified features of the genin he was pressed against. He smirked at the begging that erupted from his mouth. _He is begging for his life... What happened to the cool and confident Rock Lee I fought in the examinations? He might have his arm and leg back, but he is terrified of me._ He flicked his gaze down to the gnarled, scarred flesh that was glistening with flecks of water. His hand tightened around Lee's neck, and he tilted his head back to lock eyes with him. His expression was unreadable and altogether blank.

Lee felt the warm body flush against his and grimaced, aware of the way his flesh crawled in discomfort. It was much too hot for this. He panted, pressing a tentative hand against Gaara's chest so he could force him out of close proximity.

"You're terrified," Gaara whispered, leaning forward towards the ear that was nestled behind black, silky locks. His unoccupied hand grasped the one that was touching his chest and clamped down unforgivingly. "How did you survive my jutsu? Why are you still able to move?"

Lee gasped, turning his head and bumping his nose against Gaara's forehead. "Our new Hokage... She is very skilled with medicine."

Gaara said nothing, instead continuing to study the boy he was pressed so intimately against. _That haircut... those eyes... Why is he so strange? Why do so many people care about him?_ He wondered about this idly while his hands moved without his permission. He released Lee's neck and instead tangled his fingers in inky black hair. He marveled at how soft it was.

Lee clenched his eyes shut, confused with Gaara's actions. _When will he finally snap and just kill me here? I need to get away before that happens._ He edged to the left, testing the hold the other boy had on him.

Gaara furrowed his brow and clamped his grip with a greater severity, pulling Lee's head back by a fistful of strands of his hair. The gasp of pain encouraged him. He leaned forward, brushing his lips against the long, pale neck. He followed the path from the collarbone over the curve of the Adam's apple to the line of his jaw. He startled himself by wondering what it would taste like. He backtracked to the junction between the neck and the shoulder and bit down as hard as he could.

Lee shrieked in surprise at the sharp pain that had suddenly erupted after the soothing touches he had been experiencing. A warm liquid spilled over his shoulder, and he tilted his head to see a head of messy red locks nestled under his chin.

The smell was intoxicating, Gaara decided, inhaling the scent of blood that came from the rather vicious bite wound he had inflicted upon Lee. It drew him in closer until his lips were inches away from the torn flesh. He parted his lips, and his tongue darted out almost hesitantly. It probed and prodded at the bloody area, and Gaara was overwhelmed by the flavor that curled almost seductively over his taste buds.

Lee bit at his lower lip, swallowing thickly. He didn't know whether denying this odd shinobi his fun would invoke a violent reaction or not. He decided to remain calm and silent and allow him to have his fill, within reason.

Gaara's eyes, he realized, had slid closed, and a crease had formed between his hairless eyebrows. Lee managed not to exclaim when those eyes were suddenly no longer closed and inches away from his own, and his nose was pressed firmly against another. It took everything he had to peer back into the intense aquamarine gaze with a neutral expression, as if he hadn't been milked of his blood.

"How did it taste?" Lee choked out, unable to contain himself. He was feeling dreadfully awkward, and he was desperate to don his clothing and run far, far away from there with all the haste he could manage in his exhausted state. He could have slapped himself for even asking such a ridiculous question when Gaara offered no opinion.

He prepared to open his mouth and possibly embarrass himself again when the other boy tensed up and leaned back.

Gaara was eyeing the position of the sun with considerable interest. It was sinking lower and lower on the horizon. He sensed the change in wind before he actually felt it.

Lee was baffled and completely ignorant of the subtle changes, not being a native of the land. He opened his mouth slightly.

Before Lee could voice his concern, Gaara muttered, "Sandstorm."

"'Sandstorm'?" Lee echoed questioningly.

Gaara was not inclined to disclose more on the subject and retreated back to the opposite side of the oasis, heaving himself up to the land where his pile of clothing waited.

Lee hurriedly pounced on his own pile, pulling his clothes on in record time, relieved that he had gotten out of the unexpected encounter alive. Wincing, however, he remembered that in time, he would have to properly attend to his bite wound.

Gaara stared out into the desert, studying the sky as the granules of sand that swirled in the wind picked up speed and whistled through the bushes around him with violent force. He was content.

Lee's eyes lit up in realization, and then he fidgeted in place, worrying his lower lip. _What do I do now? I cannot travel through a sandstorm; I would not be able to see! Oh, I am so behind on my mission... Master Gai would be so disappointed in me!_ Lee opened his mouth to address the silent and unmoving Gaara but received a mouthful of sand instead for his troubles.

Gagging on it and spitting furiously, he made his way towards the Sand shinobi. "G… Gaara, should we not head to Sunagakure if a sandstorm is about to begin? They can be dangerous!"

A slight wince was his response as Lee raised his voice to be heard over the howling wind. He wasn't even spared a glance when Gaara focused his attention on coating his skin with hardened sand armor.

"Gaara, I said—" Lee was cut off when the wind became furious, whipping sand at them in stinging, angry lashes. He couldn't understand why Gaara was unfazed by the violence and quickly became panicky. "Let us go now! This is much too dangerous!"

Lee wasn't one to leave someone behind in the face of danger, and he reached out for the red-head. His hand never touched its mark, being shoved back by a vicious wall of sand. He couldn't contain his fear at being near the very substance that had taken his future, his life, from him in a fleeting moment, and he propelled himself backwards to a safe distance. His ears perked up at the sounds of shifting sand. His chin tilted so he could observe the sky. He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself.

It was quickly becoming darker, boasting a foreboding gradient of browns and blacks. If that didn't scare him, the bloodthirsty smirk that curled Gaara's lips did.


	2. II: Lee Gains an Ally

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this anime/manga, does not belong to me. The plot itself belongs to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _Chaos of the Storm_.

**Story Summary:** Rock Lee is sent to Sunagakure to deliver a scroll from the Hokage. On the way, he encounters Gaara, who is awaiting a sandstorm. Caught up in the violence of it, Lee is forced to seek shelter, and Gaara tags along. They unwillingly find solace in each other because of it.

* * *

Chapter II: Lee Gains an Ally

_Rock Lee attempts to brave the desert on his own, and Gaara intervenes hesitantly._

* * *

Even spending his time in sandstorms since his childhood, enjoying the fiercest and most violent of all forces of nature hard at work in his desert home, Gaara stood still in awe as sand whizzed through the air past him, never actually touching him. His pupils darted back and forth rapidly, wishing for more eyes so he could fully take in the splendor. Tornadoes of minerals unearthed weak foliage, proving that it was a survival of the fittest, and they were not welcome. Speaking of which... Gaara shifted his weight slightly to glance at the Leaf shinobi that was living up to his namesake. The green-suited genin was twittering around like a fallen leaf dancing in a gust of wind. He frowned deeply at the panic attack that had taken over the other boy.

The fear of consuming mouthfuls of sand was strong enough to ensure that Lee's mouth remained snapped shut. He felt that he could properly communicate with his hands, flailing them desperately and making obscure shapes with them in the hopes of relaying his needs to the immune shinobi.

Lee's eyes widened with fear at the magnificent swirls of sand in the distance. He turned to face Gaara, feeling his heart jump to beat rapidly in his slender throat. Why was Gaara just standing there? Didn't he see that they were in danger? These were questions that plagued him as his own thoughts raced to decide upon a proper plan of action. Things appeared bleak and possibly fatal, but he was too determined to allow himself to die just yet. He was a better ninja than credit was given to him.

Gaara felt Lee's terror. In fact, he reveled in it. He kept his arms crossed and defensive, not offering the slightest bit of assistance. Closing his eyes briefly as the wind caught his hair, he sighed quietly at the way it ruffled his crimson locks like his father never had. It was a comforting thought, knowing that even if he was shunned by every other person in the world, he would always have his defender, his best friend: the sand. It was the only thing he could cling to these days, even if Temari and Kankuro were persistent in showing him that they care and have always cared, despite fearing him. He didn't believe it for an instant, much too conditioned by this point to realize that seeking other humans for his needs was a hopeless cause; they would always fear his power, for they didn't understand exactly why he had become what he was.

The Leaf shinobi couldn't help but feel that what he was doing was fruitless. In his opinion, Gaara appeared as if he was enjoying himself; he had never seen someone look so at-home with his surroundings. He winced as sand tore through the skin on his face, creating small cuts. _Gaara does not have a single scratch on him._ The only one of them that was in danger was Lee himself, which was a conclusion that he couldn't have helped but come to.

The smirk on Gaara's face returned as his nose picked up on the sharp scent of blood. His newly dilated pupils darted towards the only other thing around him that had the ability to bleed. He could practically taste it on his tongue. It drove him crazy with need. Saying Gaara obsessed over blood was an understatement. Blood heralded his birth, his every move. What drove him in life was the possibility of spilling blood... At least, it used to be. It was something he couldn't bring himself to shake off just yet, having spent so many of his years bathing in it, so to speak. It was as big a part of him as his sand was, and that alone was something he could never give up.

Lee was unaware of the emotional turmoil within the blood-lusting shinobi next to him. He swiped his fingers absentmindedly across his cheek, smearing the sandy fluid that was tickling his face. Filled with determination, Lee struck a threatening pose to the howling winds in the distance, throwing one arm up in front of his face to shield it from particles of sand that attempted to blind him in retaliation. _Oh, no, I will not be beaten by this. I will find shelter before the worst of it hits._

He spun on his heel, absent-mindedly patting his weapons pouch to remind himself that the important scroll was still safely within his possession. _Gaara will be fine_, he assured himself and prepared to run as fast as he could force his body to move. _I do not know where any shelter is, but I will not find it by standing here uselessly._

Before he could tense his muscles and push off of the ground in his crouched position, he felt a hand take hold of the back of his jumpsuit in a firm and unbreakable grip. Swiveling his head to the side to give the Sand shinobi a questioning look, he was surprised to find the boy's face mere inches from his own. Gaara wasn't looking into his eyes, though; he was lifting his hand to trace the cuts that were oozing red, transfixed on them.

Summoning his courage, Lee hooked a bandaged finger under the red-head's jaw, lifting his chin so they could lock eyes. _He is so interested in blood, even if it is a small amount. I do not understand his fascination, but I can use that to my advantage. He knows this desert well; I can see it written all over his face. I must gain his attention so I do not have to run all over the desert blind-sided._ He stared into them silently for a few moments, contemplating what he intended to propose to the inhabitant of the desert, before ducking his head against the assault of hot air. "I will bargain with you, Gaara. If you can point me in the direction of some appropriate shelter, I will repay you with what you want." His voice was slightly muffled from burying it in his arm, but it was loud enough for Gaara to comprehend.

Gaara refused to respond for some time, seemingly thinking it over. He knew exactly what the Leaf shinobi was offering, but the thought of missing the remainder of this gorgeous sandstorm troubled him. It was almost religious to attend these sessions. What would be the appropriate choice? What would he gain the most from? It annoyed him that he was faced with these options and was unable to make up his mind, like a child being offered ice cream or candy.

When Lee straightened his posture once again, the trickles of blood that had escaped a swipe of his hand pooled at the indention of his upper lip, spilling over. A pink tongue darted out and licked away the offending tickle. Lee innocently stared down, tilting his head curiously at the sudden widening of Gaara's eyes. His lips curled upwards at the corners. His round, bright eyes begged for an answer. His inky black locks swayed gently. It was quite a sight to behold.

"Leave me alone," Gaara grumbled, shoving the boy away from him with a wave of sand. He turned his back on the black-haired genin and shuffled in the opposite direction.

Disappointed and more than a little embarrassed at the rejection, Lee took that as his initiative to leave, so he turned and broke out into a run. He ignored the stinging lashes of the wind and sand combination, willing himself to go faster and doubling his efforts to escape the force propelling him away from his destination. His life depended on it, and the mission was in his hands. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

It was times like this that Lee missed his beautiful, cheery village to the point that it was unbearable.

After this was over, he never wanted to see a single grain of sand again.

* * *

Lee didn't admit defeat easily, and everyone he knew could testify to that. He would continue to fight, to endure, to defend until the very end, even if it meant his death. Those who gave up easily were not splendid ninja. They were not worthy in the eyes of Master Gai.

However, seeing as how Lee had yet to find any form of shelter in the increasing dimness and his clothing was covered and filled with sand, admitting defeat to this hell-on-earth seemed like the favorable option. Though the wind had died down significantly, and he was gifted with the ability to open his eyes without being buffeted by a blinding whip of sand, he knew he was no closer to finding his way out than before. The land had been altered by the changing winds, and now he could not find anything recognizable within the remains.

Dropping to his knees in the—What else?—sand, Lee bellowed wearily, "O Almighty Desert, spare me! I give into your youthful powers and violence!" Saluting as an afterthought came to mind, Lee continued with, "And do not unleash your awesomeness again until I have returned safely to Konoha!"

"Who are you talking to…?"

Lee yelped, spinning around. His wide, sand-encrusted eyes fell upon Gaara, who stood over him, ever unharmed and calm.

Embarrassed that he had been caught conversing with the 'Almighty Desert,' Lee stuttered, "I… er… n–no one… Just… m–myself."

"Do you often refer to yourself as 'Almighty Desert'?"

Lee's cheeks heated up for what seemed the nth time that day. He knew Gaara was amused. He didn't need to see a mocking smile on the Sand shinobi's face to know that.

Stumbling to his feet and shuddering at the sensation of sand shifting under his spandex—Just how did that sand get there, by the way? If it is truly skin tight, sand or any other foreign substances should not be underneath it—he turned to be face-to-face with Gaara's blank stare.

"I see you never did locate shelter."

"No… I did not." Lee was ashamed to allow those words slip through his lips, but he would suck up his pride this time.

"Of course not. You were going in the entirely wrong direction."

Lee gaped, appalled. Shaking off the feeling of betrayal, he narrowed his eyes, raising his fists. "And why did you not tell me this earlier?! You just let me go off on my own to get lost, did you not?!"

Gaara's lips twitched into a ghost of a smile before disappearing completely. He found it funny, despite himself. "I might have."

Lee shook with anger. "How dare you! That is not how you treat another human being in danger! People help other people when they are in need!"

Gaara became deadly serious. "I don't help anyone but myself."

"Why is that? Why are you so cruel?" Lee growled, taking a step forward. "Why can you not let go of your selfishness?"

The red-head's eyes narrowed dangerously. "That is none of your business."

"Why can you not allow me to help?! I am willing! What must I do to prove it to you?"

"I don't care. You of all people can't help me."

"How can you be so sure?" Lee was crestfallen, the anger draining out of him as if he was a sponge dripping full of water, with Gaara wringing him harshly within his hands. "I am sure with some determination and strength—"

"This isn't one of your training sessions," Gaara interrupted, baring his teeth threateningly. "You can't everything by making goals and becoming stronger. That won't do anything for me."

"I was not referring to myself, Gaara," Lee mumbled, looking away, struggling to remain confident. His earlier determination was a mere shadow after the hours upon hours he had spent wandering in nothing but desolate wasteland with no clear way out. "If you were strong enough to leave the past in the past…"

Gaara scoffed. "It's not that simple. You don't know what I've been through."

"You are right. I do not." Lee turned back to face him to account for his moment of weakness. "I cannot because you will not allow me to know."

"And I don't plan on it."

Lee opened his mouth to protest when the wind picked up yet again, and the visibility dropped drastically. He whined quietly, taking a few steps backwards in disbelief. _I thought it was over! Gods, help me leave this place_, he prayed, clasping his hands together in front of his face and squeezing his eyes closed. _Where am I? Which way do I go? Is it possible that I have completely turned myself around and started walking back towards Konoha?_

Gaara stared at the other boy, emotionless. "You don't know what you're doing." It was an accusation. _Where is your determination and spirit now? Bested by the sand, now and forever._

Lee nibbled on his bottom lip, eyebrows drawn up in worry. He slowly lowered his praying hands to drop uselessly by his sides. His head fell to his chest in defeat. "No…"

Gaara wordlessly brushed past him and continued his trek through the desert.

The Leaf shinobi noticed this and used the last of his strength to pump his legs to catch up with him. "Gaara, please help me!" he begged, reaching out towards the red-head.

"No. Help yourself. Or go back to your own village. You don't belong here."

"I cannot until I have delivered this message! What if it is very important that it arrive soon?"

"I'm sure your Hokage can find someone more experienced to handle the simple journey through the desert."

That stung Lee more than he thought it would. He faltered in mid-step, clutching his cheek as if he had been slapped. The dried blood under his fingers crumpled. _It is true_, Lee thought sadly. _I am a mere genin. I am not equipped to go to another hidden village unaccompanied. If Master Gai was here, we would have been back to Konoha by now…_

Gaara noticed how Lee's pace had slowed and the pain that shone on his face, unguarded. _Pathetic._

Lee sighed, dropping into a sitting position on the desert ground. He buried his face in his hands, and he struggled to come up with a plan for survival. _Perhaps Gaara is right. I should go back to Konoha and tell Lady Hokage to find someone with a higher ranking to deliver this message… I have failed. This mission is over... I have been given my shinobi abilities back, and for what?_

Gaara paused his movements, watching the Konoha shinobi suspiciously.

_But…_ Lee's hands lowered to the sand and toyed with some of it unconsciously, ignorant to the fact that from his small action, Gaara shuddered slightly. _I cannot leave it at that. I cannot soil my village's name like this. I cannot fail. The name I carry means so much more; I drag it through the mud like it is nothing._

Lee jumped to his feet, startling his unwilling companion, who had taken a few steps closer to him. _I must not allow this sandstorm to get the best of me! I will succeed!_ To Gaara, he grinned, ignoring the sand that was now commonplace in his oral cavity. His eyes flared with new found determination.

The red-haired boy arched his hairless brow at the sudden change in mood.

"Gaara, I must ask you again to show me where this shelter is located! I have a message to deliver that may be extremely important!"

"I have no interest in helping you," he reminded him quietly.

Lee tapped a finger against his chin in thought, thinking furiously. _There must be some way to convince him._

The Sand shinobi warily eyed the mischievous look that the other boy's face suddenly overtook.

The darker-haired boy's index finger rose to his scratched neck, and, with his blunt nail, Lee reopened one of his cuts, shuddering slightly at the droplets of blood making their way under the collar of his green jumpsuit. He dipped his fingers in the fresh blood before extending his arm towards the now-alert Gaara.

With a coy expression, Lee promised with a wink, "If you show me where this shelter is, you can have more of my blood. You seemed most interested in it at the oasis."

The red-head twitched, eyes locked on the offering of life-giving liquid staining bandaged fingers. He crossed his arms, turning away. Saying nothing, he was once again journeying in the opposite direction until the darkness swallowed him, hiding him from sight.

Crestfallen, Lee allowed his arm to drop to his side, flushed with shame. _Maybe my blood does not taste as good as I had thought._

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to follow? I will not wait for you."

Lee jumped out of his skin at Gaara's growl that sounded as if it had been spoken right beside his ear. He rushed forward in the direction he had saw Gaara disappear without another thought.


	3. III: A Change of Heart

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this anime/manga, does not belong to me. The plot itself belongs to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _Chaos of the Storm_.

**Story Summary:** Rock Lee is sent to Sunagakure to deliver a scroll from the Hokage. On the way, he encounters Gaara, who is awaiting a sandstorm. Caught up in the violence of it, Lee is forced to seek shelter, and Gaara tags along. They unwillingly find solace in each other because of it.

* * *

Chapter III: A Change of Heart

_Rock Lee and Gaara discover a suitable shelter to outlast the sandstorm, and Lee learns more about his mysterious red-headed companion._

* * *

Lee's mouth shot open, but sensing the multitude of questions that would inevitably spew from its depths, Gaara held up a silencing hand, bowing his head. He snapped his jaw closed with an audible click, turning his head to observe the focus on the Sand shinobi's face.

Gaara's hands raised slowly until they were level with his chin, and he carefully molded them into a handsign, staring at the seal that was subtly traced into the sandy dune in front of him. He knew that Lee couldn't see it; it was constructed in a way that ensured no one outside of their family could recognize the characters. To outsiders, it just appeared as if the wind had been drawing with the sand on its idle journey through the desert. However, if one were to look closely and realize, the wind that slashed its way through the dune never actually affected the writing. It was permanently etched upon it.

To say Rock Lee was transfixed was an understatement; he was utterly fascinated. It was times like these that he grew a little sick with jealousy that he couldn't do anything similar, having been skipped when the gifts of ninjutsu and genjutsu were being passed out, so to speak. His knowledge of these mystical arts was novice, at best, merely to understand what his opponent was dishing out during a battle. He swallowed his envy and instead praised the red-head in his thoughts, unwilling to break his concentration.

Gaara swept his hand out to the side, breaking the handsign abruptly. _Release_, he commanded internally, squeezing his eyes closed as he channeled his chakra into the gesture. For a few seconds of keen observation, it appeared as if nothing had happened, but he knew better than that. Silently, he motioned for Lee to follow him, and he climbed up the dune and promptly disappeared from sight.

It had happened so quickly that Lee's mind was struggling to catch up with his eyes from what he had seen. _Did Gaara just... get sucked into the dune? _His confusion mounted when he sprinted up the dune to where he had seen Gaara moments before, his hand plunging down and going through the sand as if it weren't even there. It was an open hole, seemingly covered up with the illusion of being full of sand. He had little time to marvel at this simple disguise; a hand grasped his own, and he was violently yanked down into the hole, falling into nothing. He stifled a scream of surprise, and he collided heavily with another warm body. His arms flailed to catch his balance, and he leaned on the other boy for support.

"A most marvelous display," Rock Lee commended with a grin, still leaning against the stoic shinobi. "I am always impressed to see new tricks from you."

Shaking his head slightly in annoyance, Gaara shoved Lee away from him and gestured to the rest of the shelter, reminding the Leaf-nin that he had yet to explore this new, unusual area.

Blinking until his eyes had adjusted to the dimness of the cavern, Lee noted that several torches were suspended on the sandstone walls, ever-burning. It was unremarkable in that the furniture and decoration was scarce; a few small cabinets were against the walls, and a few cots were rolled up and stored neatly in a pile. The fact that all of this space was hidden underneath the desert and untouched by the fierce winds astounded him. "Well, I am certainly grateful that you have showed this to me," he announced, taking a few steps towards the center. "I will be able to rest easily through the remainder of the storm here. Once it has passed, I will finish my voyage to your village."

Gaara crossed his arms and rested his weight against a wall. His bright orbs followed Lee's motions, observing as he took it upon himself to search through the cabinets.

_First-aid supplies, dried food, fresh water, kindling. Everything I could possibly need is here. Also_, his eyes roamed to the cots, _if the need arises that I must sleep overnight, there is appropriate bedding. I am so thankful to Gaara that he gave me permission to stay here._ He dragged out a bit of the dried fruit and nibbled on it slowly. He sat on the ground and crossed his legs, locking eyes with his companion. "Do you want some of this food?" He held out what he had been consuming. A small negative shake was his reply, and he shrugged, finishing his meal.

Gaara was refusing to pass the time with conversation, so Lee decided that he would break the silence. "Gaara," he began, watching as those aquamarine eyes shifted in his direction, "will you please come sit with me?"

The red-head furrowed his brow. "Why?"

Lee picked at his orange legwarmer idly, awkwardness creeping up his spine. "I wanted to... talk a bit."

"About what?"

"It would honor me greatly to learn more about, well, _you_." Lee sped up his words when he noticed Gaara's agitated glare. "We will be here for quite some time, if the sound of the wind is any indication. I would rather not sit here in silence all night."

Gaara didn't look as if silence would be unbearable to sit in. In fact, the thought of listening to someone's voice ramble on for hours made him wince. It was not something he would encourage if he could help it. He wasn't even planning on sticking around for much longer.

"_Please_."

His dark-rimmed eyes shot open at the pleading tone, and he stared in disbelief at Lee kneeling before him, clutching his clothing with tight fists. Those unusual round eyes flicked from one of his eyes to the other. He was much too shocked at the dark-haired boy's outrageous behavior to respond.

"I cannot stand the silence," Lee elaborated quietly with a sad smile. "I am always around other people, so silence is uncommon. Even when I am alone, I speak aloud to counter it."

Gaara opened his mouth and let out a breath, glaring at the wall behind Lee's head. It annoyed him to no end to be pestered into talking about his past. He didn't feel as if Lee had a right to know. "I don't know what you expect from me."

"I will not ask you anything too personal, Gaara. I promise not to invade your past completely. I just want to know a bit more about how you came to be. In exchange, you may ask me about mine."

"It's nothing you'd be interested in," Gaara muttered, stubbornly evading Lee's advances for conversation.

"I beg to differ."

Those curious eyes held his for several moments and seemingly begged him to speak. It was too much for the red-head, and he ripped his clothing out of the bandaged hands, stomping away. Summoning a bit of his chakra to the soles of his feet, Gaara leaped out of the shelter and back into the stormy night without even a backwards glance.

Lee hung his head and settled back into a seated position. He berated himself for his desperate behavior.

* * *

"If I cannot do one thousand squats, I will do five hundred push-ups," Lee grunted to himself, flexing the muscles of his legs to lift his body up and down, furiously exercising to rid himself of the growing feeling of sadness and guilt. It was the only thing he could think of to occupy his mind while the rejection settled fully upon him. He thoughtlessly set unrealistic goals for himself, knowing that he would be doing this until he passed out from absolute fatigue. His body was actively engaged, but he couldn't achieve the same state for his mind; his thoughts were racing, and they all seemed to be related to Gaara and his mysterious aura. _Will I even see him again before I leave? I suppose it is for the best. He wants nothing to do with me. I am certain that he wishes he had killed me during the chunin examinations._

It was a depressing thought, and he faltered, his legs giving out beneath him. He collapsed bodily to the ground, groaning in pain from the impact. _Master Gai, you would be ashamed to see me like this. _His thoughts immediately spun around one-eighty degrees._ Is Gaara doing well? Did he manage to return to his village?_

_No! _He inwardly scolded himself. _Do not think about it. Focus on your training. Perhaps if I take a small break, I will be more inclined to exercise. _With this plan, he retrieved some water and food from the cabinet and devoured it all. A pang of guilt overcame him after his initial satisfaction. _Perhaps this was for Gaara. Oh, why am I eating all of his food?! ...I am hopeless._

With a humorless laugh, Lee unrolled a cot and settled himself upon it. He shed his headband, green jumpsuit, legwarmers, and bandages._ I cannot even attempt to train in this state. I will just have to sleep it off. By tomorrow, I will have completely forgotten about Gaara and this mishap. I will finish the mission and return to my village so I can see Master Gai, Neji, and Tenten once again. There is no sense dwelling on it any longer. If I cannot rid my mind of these trivial thoughts, I will run six hundred laps around Konoha immediately after turning in my mission report. _He yawned, laying his head back against the cot and reveling in the warmth provided by the numerous torches. It took him only a few minutes to doze off.

Lee's eyes shot open. He sat up, clutching the blanket atop him to his body, sleepily scanning the room. _I could have sworn I just heard a voice. _The torches were extinguished, he noted. It was almost impossible to see in the darkness, and he had no idea how long had passed since he had first laid down to sleep. His eyes began to adjust to the lack of light, and he could make out fuzzy black figures.

"With my birth, the woman who was to become my mother perished."

Lee yelped when the gravelly tone of what he recognized to be Gaara's voice came from directly behind him. He pressed his bare hand against his hammering heart and inhaled air rapidly. "Please do not startle me like that!" He turned his head to see Gaara's legs crossed mere inches away from where his head had been resting. _Was he watching me sleep?_ Lee thought with a blush. _Oh, I hope I did not do anything embarrassing while I was unconscious. _Shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts, he finally registered what the other boy had told him.

"I have always been a monster, ever since I was first brought into this world."

Lee gulped, wondering where the change in heart had come from. However, he was attentive, not wanting to miss a single bit of information. He remained completely still and silent, allowing Gaara to finish his tale.

"My father was the Fourth Kazekage. He is now dead, having been slaughtered by Orochimaru. My father..." Gaara trailed off, and there was a sound of teeth grinding together, "...he hated me. He sent many assassins after me. I have never been loved, not once in my life. I fail to understand why everyone but me has been shown at least a little bit of it. Why was I chosen to have my life destroyed by the demon that lives within me?"

"Gaara..." Lee whimpered, unable to help himself from adding his input, "you did not deserve it."

The Sand-nin ignored the interruption and continued, "I am only brought into this world to house this demon. I am a symbol of destruction and terror. I live only in the killing of everyone but myself." He paused, running his fingers across his Kanji-imprinted forehead. "Or rather, I used to, until someone told me otherwise."

"Naruto...?" he whispered, thinking back to a few bits of information he had learned from the blond boy while he had been hospitalized.

"Yes," he replied simply. "He showed me that even someone who has been hated merely for containing a demon can find companionship. It was difficult for me to comprehend. I have been conditioned since a very young age to believe that I was nothing but a force of evil. Naruto told me about his childhood; he was just like me, and yet he continued to press onward and acquire this elusive love. I gave up much too soon."

Lee trembled, filled with a deep sympathy for the boy seated behind him. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. _This world can be so cruel to those who do not deserve it..._

"I was too hasty, but now I am having much difficulty bringing myself to try anew. The betrayal I have felt is overwhelming." The sand around them shifted restlessly. "I have hurt many, killed even more. I don't see others viewing me in a new light."

The Leaf shinobi swallowed thickly. "Gaara, I cannot begin to apologize for prying. You do not have to tell me this." There was some movement of cloth that his ears picked up on, and suddenly there was warm, moist breath on his shoulder.

"I know. I chose to tell you this. Don't make me regret it."

"I am grateful," Lee assured, self-consciously pulling the blanket tighter around himself. "Thank you for telling me."

Fingers hesitantly settled over his own. They stroked slowly, as if unfamiliar with the feel of another person's skin. "You confuse me."

"Why?" Lee breathed, feeling dizzy from the close proximity of the other boy; the warm breath making its way up his neck, the fingers dancing lightly upon his chest, and the sand that slid almost seductively over his skin were too much to process through his sleepy fog.

He never learned the reason for Gaara's statement, for he was suddenly laying flat and snoring lightly. Later, he would wonder if he had dreamed the entire thing. It would not surprise him, for he had the red-head on his mind for most of the night. However, the fact that Gaara was now watching him rouse from a full night's sleep did puzzle him.

He sat up, listening for the wind outside. It was completely silent, and Gaara's quiet confirmation alerted him. The sandstorm had ceased, and it was time to finish his mission. "I guess this is where we say 'Good bye.'" He bit back a wave of sadness. _I am so bothered by the thought of not seeing him. Oh, Master Gai, I think I will need to double those laps around Konoha..._


	4. IV: Suna's Temporary Resident

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_, all characters and settings, and anything else you would recognize as pertaining to this anime/manga, does not belong to me. The plot itself belongs to me. I do not intend to make any money off the writing of this fan fiction; it is merely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Title:** _Chaos of the Storm_.

**Story Summary:** Rock Lee is sent to Sunagakure to deliver a scroll from the Hokage. On the way, he encounters Gaara, who is awaiting a sandstorm. Caught up in the violence of it, Lee is forced to seek shelter, and Gaara tags along. They unwillingly find solace in each other because of it.

* * *

Chapter IV: Suna's Temporary Resident

_Gaara escorts Lee to his village, and Lee must stay with the Sand siblings while the Council of Elders formulates their reply to the Hokage._

* * *

"I will show you the way to my village," Gaara offered, climbing to his feet. He had not slept a single second during the night, having spent most of his time in thought. Almost entirely about the black-haired shinobi currently flustered about his state of undress.

Lee was struggling to shimmy into his jumpsuit while the blanket was over him.

It almost made his lips twitch into a slight smile, but he restrained himself. A flash of confusion shot through him, and he was once again questioning himself about how he really felt. He had to remind himself that this was the same boy that had penetrated his sand defense and was almost killed from his Sand Burial jutsu during the examinations just a month or two ago. It was not worth it to dwell over such confusing emotions. However, try as he might, he was unable to shake the unusual Leaf-nin from his thoughts.

Lee flashed Gaara an appreciative smile when his quiet murmur reached his ears. "There!" he exclaimed, having finally donned all of his clothing. He leaped out of his cot, neatly folded and rolled it, and placed it back where he had found it. He flexed his arms and legs, let out a breath, and faced the object of his current state of bewilderment. "I am ready to depart!"

With a nod of his head, the red-head explained, "It should take us about half an hour to reach my village." He motioned for Lee to follow him, leaping out of the shelter as silently as a feather falling to the ground. He was as graceful as one, too, when he landed on his feet, crouched and surveying the sprawling desert before him. The sun was hot and as unforgiving as always, beating down upon his fair features. The sand rushed to cover him so he would not experience an unpleasant sunburn while journeying back to his village.

He turned his head when Lee landed beside him in a similar crouched position. He slowly rose to his feet and began walking towards where he knew his home to be located. The Leaf-nin fell into step beside him, a bead of sweat already forming upon his brow.

Gaara didn't know what possessed him to move his lips and form the words, but they were already leaving his throat before he realized he had said them.

"What?" Lee inquired, visibly startled and staring at him wide-eyed. _Did he just... ask me to talk about myself?_

Irritated, the Sand-nin turned his face away from the heavy stare of his travelling companion. "Don't stare at me... You heard what I said."

"I am sorry," Lee bowed apologetically in mid-step before taking a few long strides to catch up. "I was just caught off guard by it. I did not expect you to be so interested about someone like myself."

"I am not interested," Gaara shot back, sliding his dark-rimmed eyes shut and taking a calming breath. "I don't even know why I asked. Just forget it."

"No," Lee protested, waving his hands in front of him desperately. "Please, I would much rather speak during our voyage. I told you last night that I do not enjoy the silence."

"Then speak!" he snapped, regretting having said anything. Though, he was actually a little curious about the other boy. He would never admit it.

"Where to begin..." Lee pondered. "I suppose the only things that really matter to me are what I should mention. I was a bit of a failure in the academy. I had no talent for ninjutsu or genjutsu, and... my taijutsu, my most precious and awesome skill, was lacking considerably. I most likely would have given up all of my attempts of becoming a shinobi if not for my mentor and sensei, Master Gai."

Gaara thought back to when he had last seen Lee's mentor. _He was so protective of him when I was trying to end his life. Yet another person who has found love, while I..._

"...encouraged me and kept me going with his praise. He is like a father to me," Lee finished with a sad smile. His eyes sparkled with a determination to return as quickly as possible. "I do miss my sensei and comrades."

"How long will you be in Suna?" Gaara questioned almost silently, surprising himself. His curiosity about the other boy was increasing all the time.

"I am not sure. It all depends on how long it takes your Council of Elders to formulate a reply to my Hokage, if they do at all."

Finding no reply to that, Gaara remained quiet. He was almost afraid of the things that he was speaking around Lee. He didn't know why he was curious about him or why he even cared.

"Gaara," Lee broke the tense air tentatively, "...why did you want to taste my blood?"

Exhaling harshly, the red-head glared at the Leaf-nin, narrowing his aquamarine eyes to almost slits. A wave of embarrassment crashed over him at his behavior. He almost couldn't help it, being so close to him and feeling that warm skin against his own. Hearing the pants and almost sensing the thundering beats of the heart that was pushing blood through his body had him desiring to have a taste. "I don't know." He left it at that, too stubborn to go into detail about how he had acted.

"You, uhm, never actually asked for more..." Lee prodded.

"Why do you care?" the frustrated Sand-nin demanded, crossing his arms defensively.

A light blush stained Lee's cheeks and creeped down his neck. It could have been the heat, but it was almost obviously because of Lee's inability to meet his eyes. He mumbled out a reply that was too garbled for comprehension.

"I can't understand you."

"I know I should not say this, but it had been a..." Lee bit his lip, scratching at his neck and tugging the collar of his jumpsuit away from his sweaty skin. He continued in almost a whisper, "...pleasurable experience."

If the air had been tense before, it enveloped the couple with tenfold intensity. Both of them were flushed and avoiding looking at each other.

_Oh, my gosh, why did I even say that? He will never talk to me again, I am sure of it..._

_He liked it. Hm._

The rest of the walk was plagued with a lack of conversation because Lee was too embarrassed and flustered to speak, and Gaara was contemplating the beginning stirrings of hope within him.

* * *

There was no need to say anything because when they came upon the village of Sunagakure, it was suddenly before them, massive, ominous, and beautiful. The sight took away Lee's breath, for he had never even seen another hidden village before, let alone left the woods of Konoha. Encountering a village that braved the deadly conditions of the desert on a daily, nay, secondly basis, had him clasping his hands in front of himself, overwhelmed with respect. The buildings appeared as if the sand had rose from the ground and formed shelter for its people. He longed to reach out and touch the walls to see if they would crumble beneath his fingers, and if they did, would the sand immediately reform itself?

He knew he was being a little ridiculous, and he chided himself. The building material must be sturdy enough to endure stinging slashes of wind.

Lee had been walking on auto-pilot, following closely behind Gaara and studying the village with unconstrained awe, which brought a slight smirk to the Sand-nin's face.

They came upon the guards that stood ram-rod straight in position on both sides of the entrance. They bowed with unease to the red-headed demon container and stopped the Leaf-nin that attempted to join him in entering. "State your business here in Suna."

Lee fumbled through his weapons pouch for his mission scroll. He presented it with both hands and a low bow. "I am Rock Lee, genin of Konohagakure, and I have come to deliver a message from the Hokage to the Council of Elders."

They inspected the seal with care and handed it back to the harmless-looking shinobi. "Enter, and enjoy your stay."

The Leaf-nin hurried to Gaara's side, who had not stopped walking since he had arrived. "Where is the Council of Elders?"

"The Kazekage's office, central building." Gaara gestured for Lee to enter a tunnel that spiraled through the village and disappeared from sight. "Follow it to the end."

"Thank you, Gaara. I am extremely appreciative of you providing shelter and guidance." Lee dropped into a low bow.

With a grunt of recognition, the boy was gone in a whirlwind of sand.

Focused entirely on his mission, the Leaf-nin rushed towards the tunnel he had been directed to and inspected the walls for a moment. _It must be some kind of clay found in the desert. It is so sturdy, certainly ideal for harsh storms and keeping the sun's harmful heat out_. He nodded to himself and jogged through the cool, dim tunnel until it spat him out into a spacious, spherical building he assumed was the Kazekage's office, as Gaara had said.

He spotted a desk nearby with a secretary seated behind it. Intending to ask where to take his message, he approached the frustrated-looking woman. "Excuse me, miss, where might I find the Council of Elders?"

She furrowed her brow and shifted a stack of papers across her desk, her eyes darting up for a second to show that she was acknowledging him. "The Council of Elders is in session at the moment with a very important meeting. You will have to take a seat and wait until they are finished."

"When might that be, do you know?"

"I don't."

With a small frown, Lee thanked her and wandered away towards a group of chairs against the wall where he had entered. It was not ten seconds after he had seated himself that an elderly man entered the spherical building and began looking around. His robes dropped to his feet and billowed around him, and he appeared to be an important person in the village from his adornments. Lee bit his lip and forced himself to his feet. He knew he should be more patient, but it was worth a shot. His feet carried him to the impatient elder.

"Excuse me, are you on the Council of Elders?" Lee inquired.

"Yes, I am. What is it?"

"I have a message from the Hokage that is addressed to the council, and if it is important, I must deliver it as soon as possible." He held out the scroll he had carried all the way from Konoha.

"I see... Come with me, young man." The elder motioned for Lee to follow him to a pair of doors across the entryway. They entered a narrow hallway with more doors that led to unknown rooms. He immediately quickened his pace until he reached a door, which he pushed open. The sounds of a roomful of men and women arguing drifted out and assaulted Lee's delicate ears. He cringed.

"Nice of you to join us," someone shot at the seemingly late elder that had escorted Lee. He pounded his fist down on the surface of the circular table he and many others were sitting around. "Who is that with you?"

"This is..." he paused, realizing he didn't actually know who the jumpsuit-wearing shinobi was. He decided it didn't really matter. "He has come to deliver that reply we were waiting on from the Hokage."

"Ah, about time," a woman interrupted, sweeping her graying hair out of her eyes and focusing her squinty gaze upon Lee's startling features.

Lee flushed and started inching his way out of the door. He felt out of place and like he shouldn't be listening in on another village's meeting.

"She says that Konoha has agreed to send over some shinobi to teach our medical unit, and that..." he broke off, turning his head to Lee. "Do you need something?"

The black-haired boy jumped, guilty. "N-no, I was just wondering... do you need time to send back a reply, or should I return to my village?"

The elder scanned the message. "This will most definitely require a reply. You will need to remain in Suna until we have reached a decision. If that is all, please leave the Kazekage's office. This is no place for an outsider."

"Yes, sir," Lee saluted shakily and turned on his heel to almost run away from the intimidating room. He was halfway out the tunnel that took him there initially before he realized that he had no idea where he could stay until the council was ready for him. No instructions had been provided, so he was on his own. With a worried frown, he retrieved his pouch of money he kept on him and counted it. It might have given him a room for a night, but he wasn't sure what he would do for food. _Oh, how ill prepared I feel. I wish someone would tell me where I am to stay and for how long..._

As if answering his thoughts, Gaara was suddenly beside him, peering at his face. "Well, how long will you be staying?"

Lee was shocked at the unexpected presence of the Sand-nin, but he composed himself. "I... I am not entirely sure, but I must stay long enough to receive a reply to take back to my Hokage."

"Hm." Gaara crossed his arms, still surveying the Leaf-nin. "You may stay with my siblings and myself."

Lee's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. "W-what, really? I can stay with you?"

Annoyed at having to repeat himself, Gaara merely nodded. "Come, I will show you where we live."

Together, they disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel.


End file.
